Rosemary
by KatTheCumberbabe
Summary: It's a imagine story about me/you, Benedict, Martin, and Ben/yours/mines baby called Rosemary..


**Chapter 1:**  
It was the summer of 2019. The hottest summer I've ever have experienced. He was there to, yes. Your father. His dark brown curly hair was waving the the wind, he looked at me with the happiest smile on his face, a smile I never could bring on his lips, he turned around and you was hanging on his arm. You looked like him. your hair was the same colour and it was curly no, more wavy, and you've got his eyes. those wonderful light but still deep blue eyes. You were both laughing. I smiled at you. You were daddys little girl, and I loved to she how happy he was when you was near him. He sat you down and you ran down to the playground. When he looked at me it was a different way, he was happy, he was in love, and I know why. I was the one. The one who got you, I was the mother, I was the reason why he could smile and be happy every single day, I was his wife, his lover and his best friend. I still can't believe that in a age of 23 years old I've got birth to my first child. He was almost 20 years older than me, but he looked like he was 30 years. But age is just a number, and I didn't care if he was almost 20 years older than me or not, as long as he loved me, and our beautiful little daughter. He stood next to me, his arm was placed around my waist. He looked down at me. I could feel his eyes searching my face. I looked up, and what I found was the biggest smile I've ever had seen on his face, he kissed me with joy and love. I looked down, and saw a little girl who wanted to be a part of what we were doing. I took you up on my arm and kissed your cheek and he kissed it too. You laughed.

Later that day when you were asleep I made a Danish special desert. Strawberries with milk and cream. You loved strawberries, and I thought, 'why not make something you loved', it was summer and when I was little I loved the summer only because of strawberries. You reminded me of myself. I was cleaning the strawberries while he stood behind me, whispering soft and gentle in my ear, his arms was locked around my waist. I couldn't stop but thinking that this was paradise, that this was where I belonged, in the arms of the most perfect person on the planet and knowing that you, our little girl, was a part of us, a part of our love and you, my girl was the symbol of perfection. Not him not me but you. You were everything that we loved more than each other. He kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes. He was so romantic. He turned me around and the strawberry I just cleaned fell out of my hand and landed on the floor, he didn't care. He didn't care about anything when he wanted something. I smiled. I knew what he was going to do. He wanted me, not in a sexual way. He kissed my lips, he lifted me up so I now sat on the egde of the table. I knew that he wanted to push me down in the water. So I put one of my hands down in the water while I was kissing him back. The other hand was locked around his neck. I pulled my hand up, and then shaked all the water of it. He was shocked and I could see in his eyes that he wanted revenge. I knew that I should run, run for my life, I ran out in the garden of our lake house. I could hear him behind me and then he grabbed me and lifted me up in the air, while turning around. He lost his balance and we both fell down on the ground, laughing so hard, that I nearly couldn't breathe. My eyes were closed and I could see a shadow over me. I opened them and there he was. His eyes were filled with more revenge, and I surrendered immediately, but it was too late. He lifted me up again and he was carrying me on his shoulder, like I was a dead animal. He got into the water with me and when the water was high enough he got under, with me. I opened my eyes under the water, and saw a possibility to kiss him. One of the most romantic under water kisses. I clamped to him and I could feel his arms around me again, our lips met each other again. This time it was a different kiss. There was more love in it, and more passion. He wanted me in every way. I got up, I needed air, and so did he. I kissed him again, right now I didn't care about anything I just wanted him and his arms around my body, I wanted to feel everything, I wanted to know if this was real, and it was real. I felt his hands searching my body, like he did that day. I guess you know what day I am talking about.

Writen by: KatTheCumberbabe  
Directed by: Cookie


End file.
